Just My Luck
by ilzehs
Summary: Seth and Dean have some sexy times and Roman's hand has to volunteer. A drabble where Roman gets off of on Dean and Seth fucking all loud and sexy. Shield Days. Ambrollins smut. Ambreigns angst. Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns.


**Just My Luck**

 _Pairing(s) - Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns/Dean Ambrose_

 _Warning - Smut, Masturbation, etc_

 _Note - Set back in the Shield days. After a wild night, Dean is a twitchy mess. Seth works on calming Dean down the best way he can. As they get freaky in the showers, poor Roman is left in the locker room all frustrated and bothered._

* * *

 _''Shhss..Shss baby...keep it down...I got ya"_

Seth's low rumble reached Roman's ears and he let out a frustrated sigh. Why did his luck had to suck so bad?

Two fucking weeks of pure hell. No, he wasn't over stating. When you are in his shoes, you feel like the biggest miserable fuck ever. As soon as they had reached back into their locker room, Seth had ushered a wild twitchy pissed as hell Dean into the shower area. Dean calming rapidly under Seth's ministrations. Roman was trying his best to not get jealous. But it was impossible. Specially with how open Dean and Seth were being about their relationship.

Two weeks ago Seth and Dean came out to Roman as a couple and Roman's world shattered. He was this near of growing some balls and sweeping Dean off of his feet. The sexual attraction he was feeling towards Dean was getting out of control. He knew he was gonna slip soon and he didn't have any more fight left in him. He needed Dean. He needed Dean like he never needed anyone ever before.

But he was too late. Seth had already taken his desire and made him his. As much as it was unfair to hate Seth for it, Roman couldn't contain his jealousy. Yes he told them he was okay with their relationship. What else was he suppose to do? He thought he was man enough to deal with shit like this. But oh no. How wrong was he.

 _"Come on Seth...Ple...FUCKKKK..."_

Dean's broken moans and whines were reaching Roman's ears and he put his hands on his ears trying to block those noises that rocked Roman to his core.

Fuck...Dean was falling apart, all thanks to Seth in that shower stall. There was no doubt about it. They weren't being subtle about it at all. At least Dean wasn't. More noises came and Roman realized that Seth was losing himself pretty quickly as well.

 _"Yeah baby...You like that? Shss...So pretty...Dean, look at me...Open your eyes...Yeah...just like that..."_

Fuck. He would sell his soul to be in Seth's place right now. Dean was so gloriously needy and sexy. Seth had the privilege to enjoy that. Enjoy that beautiful body that Roman desired so much. Enjoy those sexy moans that Roman wished he was getting out of Dean.

 _"Fuck me Seth...PLEASE! DO SOMETHING! UGHHH..."_

 _"You taste so good baby...Turn around...Let me see that ass...Come on babe..."_

 _"You gonna eat me baby?"_ Dean's voice, filled with so much lust that Roman shuddered visibly.

 _"Yeah...You like that don't you? Me eating you out...Loving on your ass...Getting you ready for my dick...You want that Dean? You want me fucking you with my dick and making you forget bout everything else? Making you come undone for me? Huh? You are so sexy...Fuck, I wanna fuck you so bad"_

Soon Dean's wild moans followed and Roman knew what Seth was up to. Fucking that beautiful ass with his mouth. He could just imagine Dean under Seth's tongue...those pretty baby blue eyes half lidded with desire...those beautiful long legs of his shuddering..that ass of his clenching around Seth...That unbelievable sexy waist of his arching in desire...

Roman needed to stop. Or get out of this room. Why was he torturing himself with this? His pants were getting unbelievably hard. He needed relief. Fuck he needed it bad. Roman closed his eyes and stroked his aching dick through his pants. Dean's needy moans sounded heavenly to him right now and the urge to rub his cock without the hurdle of any clothing was strong.

 _"Seth...Baby, give me that dick! Please I want you to fuck me, NOW!"_

A grunt and soon sounds of skin slapping together. Roman was now leaning on the door of the shower and stroking himself furiously. It wasn't his fault. He tried to tell himself. It was all on Seth and Dean for being so fucking loud and obnoxious. If he couldn't have Dean, he sure could have his relief at least.

 _"Oh...FUCK FUCK FUCK...SETHHH! Please touch me...Make me cum!"_

 _"I got ya baby...You are so hot...Cum for me baby...Come on, you feel so fucking good and hot on my dick...Let me feel you cum"_

A shuddering breath soon followed, and a loud growl definitely from Seth. Roman was so near...Imagining Dean lost in pleasure...all needy and responsive. Fucking beautiful. Fucking glorious. He came with a shudder and panted harshly as he rested his forehead against the door.

Fuck...It felt so damn good.

 _"You are so good for me baby...Yeah, you feel better? Are you okay?"_ Seth was cooing and Dean giggled, _"You take such good care of me Seth...I feel fucking fantastic."_

 _"You need to stop being so loud though darling...Poor Roman probably feels violated, that is if he's still here." ''I wasn't that loud Seth"_

Seth laughed, _"You are a needy little slut Dean...so wanton. And definitely loud."_

More rumbles and giggles followed and Roman knew he needed to get away. Run away. Anything but face his team mates right now.

Fuck his luck for leaving him as the third wheel.


End file.
